


how can i cope without him?

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Seperation, free aaron dingle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a contribution to Robron Week 2017 for day 3, 'You're The Boss' day, so I added a scene that I thought was missing. Hope you like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a contribution to Robron Week 2017 for day 3, 'You're The Boss' day, so I added a scene that I thought was missing. Hope you like it!

Chas shuts the door behind her. Robert’s world seems to close in around him. 

He doesn’t have a clue when he will next see his husband. He puts a hand on the settee, gripping it tightly as if he needs an anchor to reality. He wants so badly for this to be a dream, to be able to wake up next to Aaron, to inhale his scent and place a kiss on his shoulder blade. But as much as he wishes for that to be true, he can’t lose himself in a delusion. It is crucial for him, for Liv, for Chas that he doesn’t lose it, because the one person who can help him isn’t here.

He lets go of the settee, steadies himself, and walks to the kitchen to make himself a cuppa, but the slightest movement has his head spinning. His vision starts clouding from the tears that form in his eyes. He leans over the sink, waiting for the room to stop swaying. He squeezes his eyes shut, and a tear falls into the sink, making a tinny thud against the surface. 

He hears someone open the door. Robert wipes his eyes, drags his hands down his face and turns around to face away from the person, taking deep breaths and composing himself for the inevitable conversation. 

“Robert?” It’s Vic.

“I’m fine, Vic.”

“Turn around and say it to me,” she said as she walked towards him. She could see through him, of course she could. Robert slowly turns to face her, forcing a straight face. 

“I said, Vic, I’m okay,” he replies, compelling a small smile but he knows his eyes have betrayed him when Vic’s eyes widen slightly. She pulls him down into a hug.

“He’s a strong bloke, your Aaron, you know that, you’ve helped him so much.” She squeezes him tightly. “He will be fine.”

Her words were comforting, and he squeezed his sister back in thanks. “I- I don’t know what I’m going to do without him.”

Vic lets go of him, and Robert reluctantly does the same. 

“It’s going to be tough, on everyone, but especially you,” Vic pats his arm in sympathy.

“We’ve only just got married,” he breathes out a shaky breath. “And I’m saying goodbye to him already.”

“He will be back before you know it.”

“He won’t,” Robert whispers, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Even a single night without him is too long.”

Vic doesn’t know what to say, so she keeps quiet. She hates seeing her brother like this, and knowing she can’t really do anything to help is killing her.

“Come on.” She beckons for him to follow her through to the pub. Robert starts to shake his head. “Oh no you don’t, do not say you’ll be fine, Robert, you’re not being left on your own.” She almost forces him to get through the door and into the pub. As he passes her, Vic sighs, wondering if she can help her brother through this at all. Aaron is still gone, and she doesn’t know for how long.


End file.
